Sabretooth
Sabretooths (or Sabertooths) are animals first introduced in Far Cry Primal. They are heavily modeled after the American species Smilodon fatalis , ''although the game takes place in Central Europe. Description Sabretooths are apex predator-class tamable animals. They are found all across Oros. There are three variants of the Sabretooth: the regular tan, leopard-spotted Sabretooth, the yellow, tiger-striped Flamefang Sabretooth, and the brown, scarred Bloodfang Sabretooth that can be acquired from a Beast Master Hunt. Sabretooths can appear with or without a mane on their back. For two skill points, the player can unlock a skill in Karoosh's skill tree that allows the player to ride apex predators, that being the Brown bear, the Sabretooth and the Bloodfang Sabretooth. Stats Sabretooths are very hard to hunt. They have 4 Health and do 4 Damage. Sabretooths are also the fastest predators in Oros. Killing a Sabretooth will yield Sabretooth Tiger Skin, which can be used to upgrade items in the Crafting menu. The Bloodfang Sabretooth has 5 Health and does 5 Damage. As a tamed beast, the Sabretooth has 4 Strength, 5 Speed, and 3 Stealth. The Bloodfang Sabretooth has 5 Strength, 5 Speed, and 3 Stealth. Guide The Sabretooth Tiger is the most powerful regular feline. Watch out for its pounce and tame one right away. They are able to climb, so keep that in mind when fleeing their attack. As for the Bloodfang Sabertooth - tame this powerful beast after completing the Bloodfang Sabretooth Hunt, and once tamed, it may never leave your side. The Sabretooth Tiger roams throughout Oros and is one of the better standard beasts that can be tamed. It has good strength, speed, and stealth. It takes down its prey mercilessly, climbing on top of the bigger predators and bringing them to the ground. Try out a Sabretooth Tiger on a hunt or capture and you may never use another beast. This beast is ridable (requires the Beast Rider skill). To get the Bloodfang Sabretooth, you must hunt it down in the Beast Master Hunt quest. It is a good choice for almost any situation. It isn’t the strongest or stealthiest, it isn’t even the fastest, but it still does a great job in all three areas. It can take down the biggest and strongest foes, chase down most wildlife, and still fight by your side against an enemy tribe—remaining undetected. Trivia * The Bloodfang Sabretooth is the second animal and the first tameable beast the player encounters. * In real life, ''Smilodon, the genus the Sabretooth is based on, did not exist in Central Europe, where the game takes place. However, other species of Sabertooth cats did live in the area, though not necessarily during the game's time period. It is possible that a similar cat, Megantereon (from which the Smilodon evolved from) may have survived in Europe and evolved and became larger to hunt the plentiful megafauna of the Pleistocene. * The Sabretooths are the fastest animal in the game that can can run for a very long time. However, in real life, Smilodon were known not to be very fast at all and would not be able to run for very long due to their robust legs and short tails. This is because they were ambush predators that specialized in taking down larger animals. * Unlike other beasts, the Sabretooth is able to carry dead humans and smaller animals in its mouth. * Even though the people of Oros refers to it as "Tiger", Smilodon are not closely related to tigers. * It is shown that some Sabretooths have manes and some don't. This could probably mean that the ones with manes are males while the ones without manes are females, just like lions in real life. Category:Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals